The Life in Baka To Test
by Baka Tamago
Summary: My name is Danica Mira, I am a student with a boring life. Nothing more. But that all changed, finding a portal was quite weird and easy but at least now I am living my life in the anime Baka to Test with Akihisa and the others! I face problems, tests, and perverts. But who cares? I get to see Hideyoshi everyday! I'm so glad I found that portal!
1. Chapter 1: A Portal! And New World!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test. **

**Also this is my first story, hope you enjoy it! Making this a series too!**

* * *

I open my eyes. Noticing students chatting, playing, and doing random things. I look at the window that was beside me, a nice view of the Cherry Blossom trees. While enjoying the view a thought jumped in my head, _How the heck do I survive this place?  
_

**Yesterday**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, sunlight hitting my eyes as I open them. "Ugh.. Morning already..?"I mumbled to myself, I lazily stood thinking about what I should do for today. I looked at my Baka to Test action figure of Hideyoshi Kinoshita, I smiled, "I'll just watch Baka to Test again.. Such a nice anime!" I said as I walk towards my living room. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Danica Mira, a big fan of Baka to Test. I would be willing to buy anything that's related to Baka to Test, I like other anime as well but well.. This anime seems just right for me. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I headed for my living room. Plop down on the couch and grabbed the remote, instead of seeing the stupid news channel a blank blue screen appeared.

_What.. Did something happen last night..? _I thought to myself. I stood up looking at the TV, "Did my brother break it..?" I said to myself. I touched the screen, _Cold? _The screen was cold, no it was freezing. I tried to take my hand away but it was stuck. I tried to pull harder and harder.. But instead of getting out I keep sinking in. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed, before I knew it my whole arm was in the TV. I look around for something nearby to grab, I could not reach any of the objects I see. As I braced myself my whole body got sucked in the TV. Then..

It was dark...

I hear a voice calling out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw an old woman talking to me I could not understand what she was saying, she looks very worried too. To be specific it was the old woman in Baka to Test, the principal. My eyes widened with surprise as I discovered who she was, "OLD HAG!" I screamed I backed away fast from her. She looked at me, and then she suddenly said, "You do not speak Japanese?"She asked.

"I..I kinda do..." I responded still shocked. She stood up, looked at me. She sighs and said, "You came from another world, right?" She asked me, "I- What?" I blinked. She points at a giant blue round portal thingy, it had the same color of the TV screen. Then I looked back at her and nodded slowly, "I guess I did..." I spoke slowly.

She looks at me and scratches her head, "Also.. I have bad news for you kid." I tilted my head showing I was confused, she points at the portal once more. "You can't go back for like... 3 months.. Once it's closed I mean."

My eyes widened, "Well, why did you not say anything before.. Well see ya' later old hag." I responded. As I put my foot forward, the portal closed immediately, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shouted. The principal looked at me, "Calm down.. You know you can stay here until the portal opens again.. And did you just say old hag?"She said trying to calm down.

I looked at her, and then around her, then finally realized, "Holy crap I'm in Baka to Test..." I said in realization, I jumped filled with joy, "I'M IN BAKA TO TEST WAHOOOOOOO!"I said in happiness, the principal stared at me for a while then said, "I think you are okay with staying here... Alright now do this test for me."She said while handing me a piece of paper, I looked at it, and froze. It was filled with equations and questions.

"This test will place you in a class here at Fumizuki Academy, tomorrow is the first day of school so good luck. Don't cheat."She said while handing me the paper. I stared at the test paper on my hand, "Oh yeah... I'm so nailing this test!" I said grinning not thinking of getting an A but thinking of getting an F. "I shall see them soon! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I laughed, I found a desk, sat down and started writing the test. A great big smile was on my face.

**The Following Morning **

I opened my envelope that I received from the principal, nervous I opened my eyes slowly. There was a great big fat... **A**. I froze. My mouth wide open, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know it seems boring, but I plan to make it better in the future! Please tell me your opinions about this story, I would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Class F, and my New friends!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.**

**I might make new stories so I'll post new chapter for this everyday, while at the same time I post other stories.**

* * *

**5:00 Am..**

**Danica's POV**

I started begging at the principal, "Please you have to put me in Class F!"

The principal seemed surprised once I said those words, "I'm sorry but your grade is your cla- "she stopped talking once she saw me go on my knees, "PLEASE!" I begged once more. I looked up to her, her face seemed to be very shocked, "Alright if it's that important to you then fine.." Said the principal. I stood up fast and smiled, "Oh thank you so very much mam!" I said filled with joy.

**Principal's POV**

I cannot believe someone just begged me to be placed in Class F.. It's usually the other way around.. This kid is very odd, I can't wait til' I see this kid in action. An interesting sight to see, "Here, sorry if it's a boys' uniform it's the only one I had available." I said giving her a bag. She grinned, "Oh it's fine I prefer pants anyway."She laughed and runs to the girls' locker room. What an odd yet interesting kid..

**School finally starts..**

**Danica's POV**

I found the boys' uniform very comfortable. I walked with the principal while I was heading to class, I got weird looks from the students that we passed by. But I did not care, I just walked there emotionless thinking about what I'm going to do once I get in class. "Danica, since you don't speak that much Japanese yet that earpiece I gave you will help translate everything."

She said while looking around. We finally arrived at my class, Class F. And I would say it looked horrible, there was some sort of foul smell, and everyone seems to be doing stupid things... I liked it. "Since you can talk in Japanese you'll be alright, well that's it for now. I have to go now I'm busy looking for boys running around wearing only boxers." Said the principal and off she goes.

"Okay.. Boys running in boxers seemed to be normal..."I said in a blank tone, I sat down on an empty desk. Everyone was staring at me.

**Back to Where we actually Started**

I was still looking out the window when suddenly..

"Hey! New kid! What's your name?" Asked a red haired girl while smiling at me.

It was Shimada Minami. But since we never met me, I acted as if I did not know her, "Danica.. Danica, Mira. And yours?" I responded looking directly at her eyes.

"The name is Minami Shimada, Oh and these here are my friends!" She said happily while looking at a bunch of familiar students.

"I'm your class Rep, Yuji Sakomoto."Said a tall one.

"Tsuchiya Kouta. My hobby is taking pi- I mean nothing.." Said a blue haired one.

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii! Nice to meet you!"Smiled a brown haired guy.

I nodded, telling it is also nice to meet them. "Hey Hideyoshi! Introduce yourself to the new kid!" Said Akihisa while looking at a very feminine guy.

The feminine guy walked to me, "The name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita. And no I'm a guy."Said Hideyoshi rather quickly. "I did not say you were a guy, did I?" I smirked at him, his eyes widened. "D-Did thy think thou was a guy?!" He asked in a happy tone. Well since my favorite character was right in front of me I could not help but feel very happy and my heart beat speed became faster as I look at him. Well... I took advantage of what he just asked me so I said, "Why of course, the name Hideyoshi gave it away." I said in a happy tone while smiling.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

I-I can't believe it.. Someone knows I'm a guy.. Danica, sees me as a guy. I was so happy that I hugged her, "Thank you so much Mira-san!"

"I guess your welcome Kinoshita-san. Don't call me Mira, Danica is good enough for me." She responded. I pulled away and looked at her. She looks so emotionless, "Okay, then in exchange you can call me Hideyoshi." I smiled, she nods, "if you say so.. Hideyoshi.."

**Akihisa, and FFF's POV**

We stared at the two. They looked so happy, _We want a hug from Hideyoshi... Why can't we get a hug..._

**Yuuji's POV**

_I hope this new recruit turns out to be a great student, seeing as how we are not strong.._

**Danica's POV**

_DO NOT FANGIRL. DO NOT GO NUTS. DO NOT SAY YOU LOVE HIDEYOSHI. STAY COOL! STAY COOL! IF YOU LOSE YOUR MIND IN FRONT OF HIM IT'S ALL OVER!_

**Kouta's POV**

_Why isn't she wearing a skirt? She's a girl, she should be wearing a skirt._

**Narrator's POV**

Silence filled the classroom. Look's like it's time for me to shine. AHEM! Okay, t-

*Ding ding ding dong*

**Danica's POV**

"Students! We are having a tournament battle today! Just for an exercise and a review of what you have learned before you got here! It will be a free-for-all battle so no teaming up. And the student's opponents are randomized! Come down to the gym after lunch, that is all." Said the principal in the announcement. _A tournament..? But I don't have an- _

*Ding ding ding dong*

"Also Danica, please come to the office. For your avatar. That is all." Said the principal, and finally left. She's pretty rude when it comes to interrupting my thoughts... "Awww, it sucks that we can't go in teams.."Whined Hideyoshi, I turned to look at him. He looked quite sad, making him a bit more cute.

_Hideyoshi! Don't do that! My top weakness is cuteness so stop please!_ "If we went on teams, I bet the whole school would want to team up with you." I said looking away, "I know. But if we were allowed to be with teams I would've picked you as my **partner. **I wanted to see how you were like in battle." He said shyly looking down. _Partner.. _Believe me if I would be able to nosebleed I would have done it now. "W-Whatever.. Just be prepared.." I said walking out of class. I started heading to the principal's office, _I wonder what the tournament will be like?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well the tournament is getting there! I'm going to add Himeji Mizuki on the next chapter, hope you enjoyed! :D Also I'll be making a cover for this story soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: My Avatar appears!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.**

**Also I apologize for having a late update. With the test, homework, those things going on I've been really busy lately. Plus we only have one computer in the house, and my brothers are into gaming and everything so they use it a lot. I didn't expect a lot of people to read this actually, so I'm pretty surprised when you guys said 'please update.'**

**Sorry for the wait! Now here is your new chapter!**

* * *

**At the Principal's Office...**

**Danica's POV**

"So, my avatar?"I asked staring at the principal who seems to be quite busy. She walks towards a large computer. Beside it a rather big tube. The principal starts typing on the computer, "Get in the tube." She commanded, I didn't hesitate and quickly went in the tube. While I was standing inside a wave of red light went and started scanning my body, I looked over at the principal, "Are you trying to get my appearance?" I asked, she nods. "Yes, also you personality. Now get out of there."She said a bit of anger in her tone. I came out quickly, and she summons a field.

"Alright now summon your avatar." I nodded and I stretched . With my arms up I said out loud, "SUMMON!" A puff of smoke was everywhere, then suddenly a little chibi version of me appeared. She was wearing a crimson jacket, her eyes was covered with a giant piece of metal. She had long purple hair and dark blue pants and a glowing giant joust. She also had large green wings, a long tail, and a fire on her head.

"I... Don't get what she's suppose to be..." I said looking at the principal.

"Well see. I decided to have a bit of fun, so I picked out your personality to make your avatar." She said while scratching the back of her head. _My personality? _I thought, "So thats why my avatar looks like a.. Dragon knight thing?" I asked still uncertain about this, the principal then smiles. "Why yes, you know dragons represent that you are strong, and free." She said while looking at my avatar. _Well, I like being free.. But strong.. I guess I am strong._

"Something isn't right here.." I looked at the principal then back at my avatar again, my attack score wasn't showing my actual score yet. Then finally it stopped. My eyes widened, the principal's face was shocked.

"W-What kind of score is that?!" I said not being able to believe what's in front of me. My avatar looked at me, she smiled, "This is who you truly are!"

**Akihisa's POV**

"Aw, man this sucks!" I said feeling depressed, having a tournament this quickly is not so good for me. Especially when I don't even remember what I just learned before I got here! Dammit!

"Cheer up bro, think about the bright side." Said Yuuji.

Bright side?! WHERE THE HELL IS THE BRIGHT SIDE!? All I can see is a dark side, filled with nothing but darkness and Himeji's food... I shivered, today Himeji promised she was going to make me some food for us. I'm doomed! Well at least I still have Hideyoshi to talk to. "Hideyoshi! I love you!" I said running towards him, "Akhisa! Like I said I'm a guy!" Said _my _ Hideyoshi, I still can't believe Hideyoshi is not showing that he is an actual _girl_. Oh well, someday he'll have to.

"Alright guys! Listen up guys! Like you may have heard we have a tournament! But there's a catch! If we win the tournament we get one request from the school!" Said Yuuji quite loudly. Then I realized! "One Request?!" The whole class asked filled with surprised, "That's right! And if we get this one request we can move from this stupid dirt hole, into a classroom that's like a mansion! And all we have to do is win to get this!" Said Yuuji confidently.

"Yeah, but we are class F! How the hell do you think we are gonna win this?" I asked Yuuji. He just smiled, "We have Himeji here, since she's as tough as a Class A student that means we have a high great chances of winning!" Said Yuuji pointing at Himeji Mizuki. The girl with the pink hair nods, "I will try my best!" This is great! If we win we get a sweet classroom!

"But what do we do if we have to face the top 3 in Class A?" Asked Hideyoshi kinda worried. "We'll just have to come up with a plan for that. Now, LETS WIN THIS THING!" Shouted Yuuji, the whole class cheered filled with excitement.

"Hold on a sec, Where's Danica?" Asked Minami, everyone started wondering too. "She went to the principal's office today to check her avatar out." Said Kouta while fixing his camera.

"I wonder what her avatar is like.."I asked, everyone was pretty curious about the new kid. We don't know her that much, all we know is her name. I hope she's also strong we need all the forces we can get.

**Narrator's POV**

Is it my turn now? Okay, good. AHEM, as you saw from the last chapter our idiots are going to have to fight. In a tournament, they are going to participate in a free-for-all battle. Well as for Danica she-

**Danica's POV**

"So.. Now I'm a probationary student?" I asked while walking with the principal, she nods. "Yes but I fixed it a bit. This time you can touch and communicate with avatars." She said while looking at a book, a manual for making an avatar. "So, thats why I understood my avatar?"I asked her still confused, she looks at me. "Yes only you can understand, anyway I also did something your health. Everytime your avatar gets hit, it will be damaged 200 points."

"200?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I screamed, considering it will hurt me a lot more a normal probationary student. "Kinda. But anyway help me prepare for the tournament." She said running towards the gym.

_Kinda..? So she really is trying to kill me..._ "Fine. Lets go." I responded, and ran with her.

**Narrator's POV **

Why is everyone interrupting me?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I WANT TO TALK TO! Oh?! It's my turn again? Alrighty! AHEM! T-Thus! Danica is now a probationary student! Also-

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Danica's avatar is the new cover, hope you liked it! I'll update sooner. Sorry if it took so long to update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Himeji's Deadly Food!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.**

**This chapter, I just made it for comedy mostly. But I'll get back to the main story line right away on the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**At Lunch... **

**Danica's POV**

I sat down in my usual spot in class, not taking my mind off my avatar. _How was that possible..? _Is the only thought that keeps repeating over and over in my head. I sighed, I saw students eating their lunch. Since I did not have any money I couldn't buy any food. "Hey Danica how's lunch?" Asked Akihisa walking towards me. I looked at him noticing he also has nothing to eat. "I'm in the same boat as you." I said sounding bored while Akihisa sits down beside me, "No food? Well.. Himeji just made some food for us."Said Akihisa, his smile turning into a frown.

He leans over to me, his mouth next to my ear, "Don't eat Himeji's food.. You'll die!" He whispered sounding terrified. I already knew that seeing as how I watch them. That made me sound like a stalker... Anyway I nodded and he sits back down normally. Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Kouta enters the class. "Oh, New kid. Where were you?" Asked Yuuji as he lays down on his usual spot, Hideyoshi sits beside me and Kouta sits infront of me.

"Actually I got no food today." I replied, Hideyoshi looks at me surprised. "Why not? Did you forget your lunch at your place?" I didn't have a place to stay, nor a place to make lunch. But seeing as how I have to make up stories for coming here uninvited I nodded. "Okay then I'll share my lunch with you Danica." He said as he started unwrapping a pieace of cloth around his lunchbox. _S-Share?! With Hideyoshi?! IM THE LUCKIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! _

"Now Danica say 'ahhhh.'" Said Hideyoshi holding a piece of meat with his chopsticks _AHHHHH?! NOW HE'S FEEDING ME!? THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA! But...If I accept this will be out of my character..._ "Ah? Are you serious..?" I responded in a blank tone. Hideyoshi looked at me he moved a bit closer towards me, "Just try it It'll be good! Now say it." Insisted Hideyoshi. A blush covered my face, "F-Fine.. If you insist.." I said trying to sound pissed off. He smiles, "WAIT! Hideyoshi I want some too!" Said Akihisa hugging Hideyoshi, "Akihisa. Danica is a new student. I have to at least do something nice to her..." Said Hideyoshi pushing Akihisa off him.

"Please, Hideyoshi we want some too!" Begged the group of FFF.

"Sorry guys maybe next time, but for now It'll just be Danica." Said Hideyoshi feeling kind of sorry for them. He looked at me again, I know what I have to do.. ALRIGHT! Time to accept my reward from my favorite character! "A-Ahhh-" The classroom door opens, "Hey guys I brought you the food!" Said a girl with a very long pink hair.

Oh shoot.. She's here.. WE ARE DOOMED!

**Hideyoshi's POV**

This is not good.. Himeji arrived.. Danica closed her mouth immediately and stayed on her spot facing the board. "O-Oh hey Himeji! Thank you very much for uh.. Bringing the food!" I said trying to keep my voice steady. Kouta gave a thumbs up, but he was actually shaking. Yuuji sat up smiling, "This is it guys." He said while looking at the food. I hid my lunchbox, not wanting Himeji to see it. I glanced over at Danica, who seems to be at her normal calm condition as always. "Himeji, this is our new student. She just transferred lately her name is Danica Mira." Said Yuuji introducing Danica.

"Oh is that so? Well nice to meet you Mira-san! Lets be great friends!" Said Himeji cheerfully as she sits down in front of Danica.

"Nice to meet you too, Himeji-san." She responded, she looked at the food that Himeji made. _Danica don't do it! You won't live to see another day! _I said loudly in my head but she can't hear those words.

**Akihisa's POV**

_Danica you were listening right?! So please don't eat it! _

"Would you like to try some Mira-san?"Asked Himeji she noticed that Danica was staring at the food. _NO DONT DO IT!_

**Kouta's POV**

_Why is she still not wearing a skirt?! I mean- No.. Don't accept her trap... Whatever you do don't..._

**Yuuji's POV**

_Himeji.. Let's hope you don't kill our new recruit..._

**Mizuki's POV**

_I hope she likes __**10 **__of these fried shrimps I made! Along with some fried rice! I was hoping Yoshii-kun would be eating this but I'll just ask Danica if my cooking is good enough once she tastes it! Since I added those __**very healthy items **__I hope the food still taste good._

**Danica's POV**

**...**

"I would love to try some of your food, Himeji-san."

_I.. Have.. no... Regrets..._

**Yuuji, Kouta, Akihisa, and Hideyoshi's POV**

_DOES SHE WANT TO DIE THAT BAD?!_

**Narrator's POV**

O-Okay.. Danica grabs the chopsticks.. AND THEN! She seperates them... "Itadakimasu.." She says and started eating Himeji's food. She's not showing any reactions.. She just keeps eating. Hideyoshi, Akihisa, Yuuji, and Kouta watches as she eats the trapped lunchbox. Get nurses and doctors nearby.. We are probably going to need them in the story. OH! She's finished eating the food, she places the lunchbox down on her desk. What happens now..?

**Mizuki's POV**

"W-Well how was it?" I asked nervously, I hope it wasn't bad! She looks at me a smile formed on her face, "It was very delicious. I love the taste of the spicy sauce too." She says happily. I smiled, "I'm glad you liked it!" I responded. She looked at the empty lunchbox.

"Oh, it seems that I have eaten all of it. I apologize Himeji-san." She said lowering her head, "N-No no! It's fine! I can make some for Yoshii-kun and the others next time anyway. I'm just glad you liked it!" I cheerfully said.

"I'm just going to go and wash these. I'll be back guys." I grabbed the lunchbox and exited the classroom. I can't wait until I get to cook for Yoshii-kun! Teehee!

**Yuuji's POV**

_She's not dead..? And she said it was good.. She was also not showing any reactions.. So maybe it was good. _"Hey Danica was it that good?" I asked curiously. Akihisa and the others also noticed her odd actions.

"Yeah was it that good?" Asked Akihisa.

"Was their any weird taste in it..?" Asked Kouta quietly.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

_I can't believe it... She's okay..? _"Danica how was it?" I asked softly, while putting my hands on her shoulder, "Danica?"

She turns around her eyes completely white, her skin pale, her hand was covering her mouth. "I-I Don't have... Any... Regrets.. Ughh..." She says before fainting. "DANICA!"

"Come on! Danica say something!" I started shaking her. She holds a little white flag, "QUICK GET A DEFIBRILLATOR! ALSO GET ANY TYPE OF MEDICINES!" Ordered Yuuji to the class. The class responded right away, and started looking for supplies.

**Danica's POV**

What a shiny light...

**Narrator's POV**

Go Go Go! Get the best doctors we have in the world! This is the one of the worst food Himeji has ever created! And Danica, the new kid just had to eat it! I feel sorry for her.. Will our brave hero ever.. Survive..?! And thank you for not interrupting me this time everyone!

* * *

**Author's Notes****: I guess I'm okay with comedy. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I would really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.  
**

**Here's your new chapter everyone. The battles are gonna be on the next chapter. **

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

We last left off with Danica fainting from Himeji's deadly food. Let's hope she is okay now. Also since lunch is done, it was time for the tournament.

**Tournament time..**

**Danica's POV**

I opened my eyes, "Ugh.. What happened..?" I asked as I sit up, "Danica! You're awake! Thank goodness thy survived the food." Said Hideyoshi who was looking quite relieved. _Food? OH WAIT! Now I remember! _I shivered at the thought of it. Once I ate it, I felt like my heart exploded with each bite. I looked around only to see, Yuuji, Akihisa, and Hideyoshi. "Where are the others?" I asked as Hideyoshi helps me stand up, "Oh there at the arena, waiting for us." Said Yuuji who stood up as well.

"I'm sorry for letting you guys wait for me.." I said lowering my head in front of them, "No need! We should thank you for saving us!" Said Akihisa doing random gestures with his hands. "Why did you eat all of?" Asked Akihisa, "I didn't want you guys to die.. So.." I said looking at them.

Then their eyes widened, Yuuji went on his knees and so did Akihisa, "THANK YOU MASTER!" They both said, "HEY! Don't call me master!" I said smacking them on the head, Hideyoshi smiled at me, "Thank you very much! We really owe you one!" I nodded, "Well, with this settled lets go to the arena." I suggested and off we went.

**At the Arena..**

"Oh there they are! Hey guys over here!" Shouted Minami waving her hands in the air. "What took you guys so long?"Asked Minami crossing her arms. "We.. Uhm.. Were..." Said Akhisa trying to come up with an excuse, "We had to help the principal with some stuff for the Arena," I said taking a seat.

Yuuji gave a thumbs up, "Oh okay.. Took you guys longer though."Said Minami sitting back down.

"Oh guys it's starting!"Said Himeji looking at the giant screen.

I started drinking from a water bottle I bought on the way, _Seems like things are starting to get serious.. _I thought while looking at everyone in Class F.

**Principal's POV**

I took a sit down, I spotted Danica in the crowd. She was glaring at me, probably because of what I'm doing to the battle. Ms. Takahashi sits down beside me and starts talking at the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are now starting the battle. We will announce the names of the competitors once we are done with the preparations. That is all." She says and stands up with carrying with her clipboard,_ I wonder how will they react on Danica's score._

**Class F's POV**

"Alright guys! This is it! Are we ready!?" Shouted Yuuji, "YES WE ARE!" Shouted the whole class, "Just remember if we get to the finals, we get a request! EQUIPMENT!" He shouted once more, "YEAH!" Cheered the whole Class F. Except Danica, she was just looking at arena. "Danica something wrong?" Asked Yuuji standing beside her, "Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about the new equipment." She says while looking at the arena. "Okay.. If you say so." Says Yuuji and went back to his seat.

**Danica's POV**

_Yuuji is starting to notice.. What do I do now? I can't keep hiding my score forever.. What will happen if the whole sees it? I'm in big trouble. _"Danica!" I looked at Hideyoshi who was beside me, "Oh.. Uh.. Hi, did you need something?" I asked, Hideyoshi looks at me. A worried look was on his face, "Are you alright?" He asked me, I nodded. "I was just thinking of... What would happen." I said looking at him.

"What do you mean..?"He asked me.

"Hideyoshi.. " I started talking but I didn't know what to say. Since I trust him the most... I guess I'll just tell him.

"Hideyoshi come closer." I said looking at him, _I'll just tell him everything then.._

**Hideyoshi's POV**

_C-Closer..? _"L-Like this...?" I asked her, "Closer.." She said. I leaned more towards her, "H-How about this.. close enough..?"I asked nervously. Our faces were only a few inches away from each other. She gently grabs my chin, and pulls me closer, my whole face turned red. _W-Why did she want me to get closer?!_ Her mouth right beside my ear.

**Danica's POV**

What I'm doing. Is crazy.. It make it seem like I wanted to kiss him.. WELL.. I did wanted to! But no! Hideyoshi and I can't be together.. Anyway I whispered in his ear, "Hideyoshi. My score of my avatar is..." I started whispering everything about my score and my avatar.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

My eyes widened once I heard what she had just said, "W-What?!" I said shocked. After she was done whispering in my ear, she pulled away although are faces were still a few inches from each other. "Remember. Do not. Tell the others, At all.. Let them figure it out on their own once I'm in the arena." She says quietly. "B-But! What would happen once everyone finds out!?"I asked still shocked, "Thats what I don't know." She says. I was about to say something else when..

**Akihisa's POV**

"HIDEYOSHI?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I screamed noticing that Danica and Hideyoshi's face was close to each other. "Eh..? What are you talking about Akihisa?" Asked Hideyoshi a blank expression on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW!" I shouted I don't want to see _my _Hideyoshi with someone else! I was running towards Hideyoshi, and then.. I accidentally tripped. "W-Watch out!" I shouted.

I accidentally pushed something in front of me. I fell down hard, "Ow.. That hurts I." I said rubbing my head.

**Narrator's POV**

What's this? OH MY! Bravo! I must say that's pretty brave of Hideyosh!

**Kouta's POV**

Hnnn... I-I can't belive it.. Hideyoshi.. Just... PFFFFFFF! Gallons of blood comes out of my nose. _I-Impossible!_

**Minami and Mizuki's POV**

"That's a pretty bold move.." Said Minami with her hands over her mouth a blush came across her face. "Danica.. Amazing.. I never knew you were into girls.." Said Mizuki as she puts her hands on her cheek also a blush on her face.

**Yuuji's POV**

I smiled, "Hideyoshi. Your the man. Wait a go making the first move!" I'm surprised he even had the guts to do that. He's usually a shy guy, and the person on the other end makes the first move. Looks like things are different ever since that new kid came.

**Akihisa's POV**

"Huh? What are you guys looking at..?" I asked as I stood up. They all pointed at Hideyoshi. "Huh? HIDEYOSHI?!" I screamed.. I finally realized what's going on... Hideyoshi and Danica.. Are KISSING! I fell down on the ground once more but with blood coming out of my nose.

**Danica's POV**

...

What am I doing..? My eyes widened. I CANT BELIEVE IT! I'M KISSING H-HIDEYOSHI!

**Hideyoshi's POV**

_So.. Soft.. Wait.. WHAT AM I THINKING?! _I quickly pulled away from Danica, catching my breath. "D-Danica! I'm so sorry! I-I-" _Oh no! Now she probably thinks I'm a weird pervert! _

"It's fine Hideyoshi." She says in her usual calm self. "It was Akihisa's fault anyway, he pushed you." She says crossing her arms. She's so calm.. It's like she's acting as if nothing ever happened. My face was still red, I put my hands on my lips. "D-Danica.. Um.. I.. I really didn't mean to! Danica?" I looked at her, her face looks darkened, "What's wrong?" I asked, she points at the screen. I looked at it.. "W-What!? W-Why would they do that?!"

**Crowd's POV**

Everyone looked at the screen, a picture of Hideyoshi and some other student kissing.. All the boys in the crowd scream, "NO! HIDEYOSHI'S FIRST KISS!" The boys all cried. One specific girl in the crowd had a dark aura. "HIDEYOSHI!" She screamed

**Danica's POV**

_Shoot.. I am gonna die today.. Goodbye world, boys are going to kill me. And I bet __**she**__ would want to murder me too.. Don't worry __**Yuuko Kinoshita**__ I'm ready to die anyway.._

**Hideyoshi's POV**

_S-Sis saw this.. That means she going to kill us!_

**Narrator's POV**

Stomps were heard through the hallway. Oh Danica is so dead now.. Nothing can possibly save her now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Yuuko Kinoshita shall appear in the next chapter! And things will probably get rough, I mean seeing as how Danica just kissed him Yuuko would probably want to pound her face now. **


	6. Chapter 6: My Score! Finally Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.**

* * *

**Narrator's Pov**

Oh, Here comes Yuuko ready to smash everything. Someone get me a bag of popcorn! This will be good.

**Yuuko's POV**

I stomped through the hallway, leaving a giant hole on the ground. A girl with short green hair grabs me from behind, "Y-Yuuko come on! Save that energy for the arena!" She says, _Arena? YEAH RIGHT! _I turned around facing Aiko, "ARE YOU NUTS?! What if that girl keeps kissing my idiotic brother?!" I screamed at her face.

A smile appeared on Aiko's face, "Hehe. Oh I get it~!" She says in a teasing voice, I glared at her, "what?" I asked with anger. She looked away, "Is it because you are.." _You are what? _

"Jealous..?" She finally said, smiling.

What..?!

"HUH?! Why the hell would I be jealous!? That's my brother we are talking about!" I shouted, my face was burning from the embarrassment. _What is she thinking?! _I sighed, "Fine. I'll fight her at the arena." I said walking back to the seats of class A.

"Yuuko~" Oh great. Now I'm a new toy to Aiko..

"What?"

"Since when did you start liking your brother~?" I swear I was ready to beat her up.

"I-I don't! Now shut up!" I said trying to sound normal, how can I like my girly brother anyway..?

**Narrator's POV**

EH?! Author! What is the meaning of this?! Why isn't Danica getting beaten up?! She looks at me, "I just like it this way." She responded and went back to eating her popcorn. Oh well.. She is the author, I don't have the power to go against her, Anyway let us continue!

**Finally the preparations were ready...**

**Principal's POV**

"Alright! Now there will be 7 competitors. There is also a chance were two students get picked from the same class!"

"Alright! Now our 'Randomizer' machine shall pick randomly. It will pick any student as well so no complaining!" I announced, I pressed the button. The results appeared, and must I say...

**The Competitors are:**

Class A - Yuuko Kinoshita

Class B - Ryuu Koboyashi

Class C - Yuki Kei

Class D - Eric Akemi

Class E - Akira Kagami

Class F - Danica Mira

Class F - Akihisa Yoshii

Danica must have terrible luck.

**Danica's POV**

_You gotta be kidding me... _I thought as I look at the board, not only did i have to fight Yuuko. But I also have to be with an idiot. "Lucky! Danica! Let's see who wins!" Says Akihisa with his idiotic smile, "Whatever... I responded. Today, is not my day.

We finally entered the Arena stage. "Don't hold back kids!" Said Ironman or Mr. Nishimura. I looked at the competitors, the way the look must mean they want to defeat us that bad. "So, Danica is it?" Said a familiar voice, _Oh crap.. _ I looked at Yuuko, "Oh heyy... Um. Didn't expect to bump into you here..." I said nervously, she grins. She holds up her fist which seems to be on fire, probably because of anger.

. 2.. 1.. **START! **

"Summon!" Says all the students in the arena, I froze. I really didn't wanna summon my avatar, "DANICA! Summon your avatar this instant!" Shouted Ironman. _Well this is it. _With my hands up in the air I say the words, "Su..mmon.." With that a puff of smoke came, which covered the Arena. Then finally the smoke cleared up. My avatar was in clear view.

**Competitor's POV**

They coughed, and coughed. Until the smoke was gone, but they saw Danica's score. "W-What the hell?!" Shouted Yuki Kei, Eric Akemi from Class B couldn't think properly at all, after seeing it. "Is this some sort of illusion?!" Screamed Ryuu Koboyashi. "That can't be!" Cried Akira Kagami.

**Yuuko's POV**

My eyes widened as I saw the score, "That's impossible.. How can someone get that type of score..?" I said still not believing what I see.

**Akihisa's POV**

EHHHHHHH?! WHAT KIND OF SCORE IS THAT?!

**Crowd's POV**

Its.. Its... OVER 9000!

**Danica's POV**

I sighed, "They just had to say that huh?" I said crossing my arms. Yes, it's true. My score is 9999, and NO. I don't know how I got this. "Why the hell are you so over powered?!" Shouted Yuuko, I shrugged as my avatar does random poses. "Now, Now, students do not panic. Yes, Danica Mira may have an avatar that has over 9000 score but watch." Says the principal, she throws a rock into my avatar's face. OW! I fell on the floor, rubbing my face.

-500

"See? She her score goes down that easily. Also she is a probationary student so she feels the pain." Explained the principal. I stood up slowly, "YOU SAID THE DAMAGE SCORE WAS ONLY 200!" I screamed at her burning in anger. "Oh did I now? I apologize I ment to say 500." She says while grinning, _S-She lied to me! THAT OLD HAG! _Yuuko turns to me, her face looked scary and evil, "So.. She gets hurt huh? I guess this isn't so bad." She says, "Attack her!" She commanded. Her avatar quickly stabbing my avatar. And I must say, it hurt. A LOT.

-500

Now my points is only 8999, all the other competitors were fighting each other, but one by one they kept attacking me.

-3000

**Danica's Score: 5999 remaining**

I couldn't stand, the pain just hurts too much. "Get away from her!" Screamed Akihisa as he pushed back the other competitors. His avatar was protecting mine. "Danica! Are you alright?!" He said rushing over to me, "B-Baka.." I said as I try to sit up. "YOSHII! You are disqualified!" Shouted Ironman, I looked at Ironman and stood up. "That's not fair! He was only trying to help me!" I shouted.

Ironman made a fist, "That is exactly why he gets disqualified! This is a free-for-all battle! Not a Team Deathmatch!" Shouted Ironman, I made a fist, "Danica its fine!" Said Akihisa smiling as always, _Fine?! Fine how?! _"Besides you are still standing, so do me a favor will ya?" He said tapping my shoulder as he was about to leave, "Win for us." He says quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

He leaves the arena and goes back to the others. My frown.. Turned to a grin. _Time for me to get new equipment. _I crossed my arms once more, "Hey, avatar. Done being lazy now?" I said while looking at my avatar. She stood up and smiled, "Yep! I relaxed enough now!" She says as she turns to the enemy. "Then lets win this thing." I said while glaring at Yuuko, "Don't hold back." I said, and with that my avatar's wings opened. She flies quite fast, she was circling the interior of the arena, and got faster and faster by the minute.

Yuuko's avatar was the only one left standing there for she had already defeated the other avatars. She stood at the center of the arena, holding her weapon tightly.

**Yuuko's POV**

_H-How?! How can an idiot from Class F like her.. Get a score like this.. And have an avatar like this? _I looked at the spinning avatar. But then she disappeared! I lost sight of it. I quickly tried to look around the arena, but she was gone. And I finally noticed it. She was already behind my avatar, _No! It can't be!_

**Danica's POV**

"Game over." I said as my avatar attacks Yuuko's. It didn't stand a chance, all it took was one hit to defeat her.

**- ****Winner: Danica Mira from Class F****-**

**Class F's POV**

We won... ! WE WON!

**Narrator's POV**

Wow. 9999? That is some score. Also a probationary student?! I wonder what will happen to Danica next. Oh well guess we have to wait for the next chapter. Author why are you blushing while looking at a photo of Yuuko and Hideyoshi...?

* * *

**Author's Notes****: Finally her score is revealed! I'm still coming up with a new idea for the next chapter. So I might not update sooner, but I dont really know. Since I am quite busy. Now I shall now stare once more at the photo of Hideyoshi and Yuuko.**


	7. Chapter 7: A play?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test!**

**[A/N]: Sorry for the wait! Here it is your new chapter. :D**

* * *

**Class F's POV**

"Yes! Our class won!" Shouted all the idiots in class F. It was a miracle, winning like this so easily is very surprising indeed! Danica walks toward the principal, "My request is. A new classroom for Class F, it has to be better than Class A's classroom." She bossily said, the principal sighs and nods. "Yes, yes, I'll get one for you... Your new class will be ready after 4 days." Now with the match over and the request decided, every student returned to their classes.

**Danica's POV**

"Alright Danica! Wait a go!" Said Akihisa happily, I stared at him. A blank expression on my face. "You almost got me killed, Yoshii." I said quietly. Obviously he didn't get what I meant. _I swear this idiot... _I point at Hideyoshi, who was in front of me. Hideyoshi was quiet, well he is usually quiet. But when his friends are around he talks to them. Worried, I stood up and walked to him. I sat down in front of him. "Hideyoshi? What's the matter?" I asked, he sighs. "I lost my script for an upcoming play."

_A play? _

"And what's the play about?" I curiously asked, he looks at me, "Little Red Riding Hood." Akihisa, Kouta, and I froze. If it's Little Red Riding hood, then Hideyoshi must be... "What's your part in the play?" I asked eagerly. He smiles, "I act the part of Little Red Riding Hood." I clapped, "Ah of course! The cute little Hideyoshi plays Red!" I said excitedly, my voice getting a bit higher. I accidentally started talking like my true self. _This is not good. _I quickly coughed and went back to my serious face, "I-I hope you find your script." With that I left the room, hoping Hideyoshi didn't notice what I said earlier.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

_Was it just me or... Did Danica sounded... Cute? What am I thinking?! _I quickly shook my head. I sighed and stood up, I decided to go to the Drama Club to see if anyone saw my script. However everyone didn't seem to know where my script went. I asked sis about it, but she didn't seem to know as well. Feeling a bit down, I decided to go for a walk outside the school. Walking outside made me feel relaxed, our school may be full of wars and noises but outside it's the best place in the world for relaxing.

"And that's why I am here!" I heard a familiar voice. It was a childish voice, but I still cannot recognize the person. I approached the place where the voice was coming from, and then I hid behind a tree. I took a peek to see who it was.

Then I saw Danica and... Shimada's little sister?

_Huh? What's she doing here?_

**Danica's POV**

Minami's little sister found me. And here I thought I could find a place to relax. But I didn't mind, because Hazuki is a very nice kid, she seems to be looking for Minami but ended up (somehow) outside the school. "Go find you sister then." I responded, I felt like I was wasting her time so I said that.

Hazuki shook her head, "No later! I wanna talk to Cool-onee-chan more!" She says excitedly, _Huh...? Cool-onee-chan? _"Who's that?" I asked curiously. Hazuki laughs, "Your funny! But it's you! You're Cool-onee-chan!" _I am cool? _I laughed, "Uh. Well okay! Whatever makes you happy Hazuki!" I said happily as I pat her head.

"Oh and by the way look what I found!" Hazuki pulls out a booklet out of her bag. I picked it up and reed the title, _The Little Red Riding Hood that fell in Love with a Thief. _Wow, that is one long title. But my eyes widened, "L-Love?!" I blurted out, I noticed a name at the cover, Owner: **Hideyoshi Kinoshita**. _This must be his script! _I opened it to see what is inside. I started reading the script.

* * *

Thief: I'm sorry but I don't know this so called, 'love.'

Red: [Surprised] Huh? What do you mean you don't know what love is? Haven't your parents taught you about it?

Thief: I don't have parents. They died a long time ago. But is love suppose to make your heart hurt once you look at a hooded girl? Because every time I look at you... My heart keeps having this funny feeling.

Red: [Embarrassed] E-Every time you see me?!

Thief: [Leans towards Red] Yeah. It makes me wanna... Wrap my arms around you...

Red: [Embarrassed] A-Are you a pervert?!

Thief: Maybe, but still. You are kinda cute...

Red: [Blushing] Ah... Thanks you.. Aren't so bad yourself...

Thief: [Smiles] Oh? You're complimenting me. Didn't you said earlier that I was the worst of the worst?

Red: [Looks away] I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too...

Thief: Don't make that face! It makes me wanna eat you up!

Red: [Nervous] Ah! Don't eat me! Please!

Thief: When I meant 'eat' I mean this. [Kisses Red]

* * *

I stopped reading the script.

I was blushing furiously, "W-What kind of play is this!? A kissing scene!?" I screamed. Hazuki laughs, "I know! It's so weird!"

I looked at the booklet once more, _Hideyoshi is going to... KISS SOMEONE ELSE?! DIDN'T DRAMA CLUB SAW THAT HIDEYOSHI ALREADY KISSED ME?! Now they want him to do something like this again?!_

I was left there with my mouth wide open, Hazuki stares at me while giggling.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

"W-What kind of play is this!? A kissing scene!?" Screamed Danica. I felt quite embarrassed that she found that, _I hope she doesn't think of me weirdly..._

"Cool-Onee-chan, what do we do now?" Asked Hazuki, Danica quickly came back to her senses and snapped her fingers. "W-We shall return this to Hideyo- I mean Kinoshita-kun!" She suggested, _Why is she calling me Kinoshita-kun? _"Also lets ask for the teacher to turn the scripts to a normal story. This is quite disturbing." Said Danica as she glares at the book.

Hazuki nodded and went back inside with Danica. I wonder what happens now?

**Narrator's POV**

While Danica and Hazuki looks for Hideyoshi. Akihisa, Yuuji, and Kouta started making plans for... A celebration! Since they did win! Also Yuuko now holds a grudge now, because of our new student Danica, and what kind of play is that?! Is this even allowed for kids!? I mean this script is just so-

* * *

**[A/N]: Sorry for the long update. But I didn't expect myself to be this busy. Anyway just leave a review please, and hopefully I will update sooner. I apologize for being such a bad author and for not updating as fast! ~**


	8. Chapter 8: What happened to Danica!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test!**

**And presenting~! Your new chapter!**

* * *

**After school...**

**Yuuji's POV**

I ordered Kouta, Minami, and Himeji to be in charge of the party. With everything settled, class F has nothing to worry about now. We can relax just like class A, that new student coming to our classroom must be a miracle. Speaking of which where is she? Is she with the principal again? Well as long as she's safe. Then I have nothing to worry about. The day has ended and I decided to go back to class because I forgot something. I was right in front of our classroom door, "And all you have to do is ignore them got it?" Said a voice, It was Nemoto. The class representative of Class B. _What the hell is he doing here? And who is he talking too? _I decided to keep quiet and listen to their conversation.

"Fine... But as long as you promised not to touch them." Muttered another voice. It was... Danica's voice...

Nemoto laughs, "Don't worry! You can trust me!" With that he exited class F. He didn't spot me, but I just know that he had another evil plan. I hurried into class F, "Danica! What were you guys talking about?!" I asked demandingly, she didn't look at me. "None of your business." She said coldly and walked out of the class. _Nemoto... What did you tell her?!_

**The next day...**

**Akihisa's POV**

Waiting for Yuuji and the teacher to come to class. I started chatting with Kouta, Minami, and Hemji. "So who wants to be in charge of the food?" asked Minami, before Hemji could raise her hand. Kouta in a blink of an eye, raised both of his hands up. "I can handle it. I'm already planning what we should have." He said, I gave Kouta a thumbs up. Thank god we don't have to eat Hemji's hell food!

Hideyoshi and Yuuji enters the room, we bid them good morning as they sat down beside us. "So, what are you guys doing?" Asked Hideyoshi. Oh my Hideyoshi looks as wonderful as ever! "We're planning for the party." Answered Hemji. Hideyoshi looks around the table and opened his mouth, "Aren't you guys forgetting someone?" He asked curiously, we all looked at each other. I don't think we forgot anyone. "What do you mean? Everyone is here!" I smiled at Hideyoshi, he shooks his head. "Akihisa don't you remember Danica?"

...

I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER! Since she is still new, I forgot all about her! "O-Oh you're right! Let's get her now!" stammered Hemji. I was about to stand up when Yuuji stopped me. "Dude. It's best not to touch her today." He suggested, confused I ask him why. He points at the door, and Danica was coming in. But the difference is she cut her hair, and that she has an eyepatch on her right eye. _Is she cosplaying? _I smiled as she passes by and bid her good morning. She gritted her teeth, "Don't talk to me trash." She roared, and sat down in front of us, facing the front of the class.

I hid behind Hideyoshi, she sounded as if she wants to kill me! Minami stood up, "What's wrong with you?! Apologize to Aki right now!" Hemji stood up too, "yeah, apologize now!" Hideyoshi tried calming them down. Danica turned to look at us, "You aren't worth apologizing or talking too." She said coldly. I know she was kinda mean, but now she's just a demon!

Minami was about to hit her, but Hideyoshi managed to stop her. "You little brat! Just because you're new doesn't mean you get to insult us around." She shouted. Oh man! It's becoming a war! Danica stood up, she looks furious, "It'd be better if you idiots disappeared..." she muttered. The teacher arrived and everyone stopped. "If you guys wanna know why she's like this then meet me at lunch at the rooftop ." Whispered Yuuji.

**Lunch time...**

We all sat in a circle, "Before we start. Muttsurini did you have any cameras or recorders in class F yesterday?" Asked Yuuji, Muttsurini nods, "Yes. I have them. But what will you do with it?" Kouta asked.

"I just want to see what it recorded yesterday after school." Responded Yuuji. Kouta pulled out the recorder, and hit the play button. We all stayed close and started listening. However it was filled with static so we couldn't understand it well.

"_You... Stop... Unfair ain't it?... Destroy... Class F..." _It was Nemoto's voice, he sounds like he is up to no good as usual. _"Hideyoshi... Everyone... Not your... Stranger..." _It was still Nemoto's voice, sounds like he was talking about us. _"Friends... Hurt... Deal..." _It was Danica's voice. And did she just agree that she'll hurt us?! _"Regret... Class F..." _And now she regrets joining with class F?! I mean.. I understand why but we're good people! The tape stopped playing there. Hemji was shocked, Minami was furious, and even Kouta was shocked!

"Calm down guys. Danica might have not said those things." Said Hideyoshi as he calms us down. Yuuji nods, "Yes, it could be that she's just playing along making her own act. But just be on your guard just to be sure." Suggested Yuuji, "Kouta fix that for us okay?" Muttsurini nodded and left the rooftop.

"Anyway let's get back to class. Lunch is almost over." Everyone agreed and they headed for Class F.

**[Unknown] POV**

_So that's what they're doing? I guess I'll use this for my advantage... _

Says a shadow hiding behind the door. The shadows smiles, and returns to the darkness.

_Class F. Be prepared... _

**Narrator's POV**

Wow. Someone is a stalker thats for sure, I wonder what will happen next. What the heck happened to Danica!? Author explain yourself! The author turns to look at me and smiles, "I don't know what will happen next! It's not like I wrote this story or anything!"She says in an annoying tone. But you created this story... Whatever anyway find out next at the next chapter!"

* * *

**[AN:] Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. I made this last night, not going to sleep. But please as always, leave a review. It helps me out a lot, anyway who do you think is that shadow? You can also put that in the review! If you want. **


End file.
